Noite de Chuva
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: O inverno estava chegando na vila da Folha, uma forte chuva cai sobre o vilarejo. Um galpão, duas pessoas, sentimentos descobertos.


"Noite de chuva"

**Contém cenas impróprias para menos de 18 anos**

Era um dia nublado na vila da Folha, o céu estava cinzento e um vento forte levantava as folhas do chão, as pessoas caminhavam encolhidas pelo frio, seria um inverno forte.

- Quando acabar pode voltar para casa, Sakura-_chan_ – Diz Shizune que estava vestindo um casaco.

- Sim, Shizune-_san_. – Sakura estava organizando alguns papeis a mando da Godaime, que havia feito uma viagem à vila da Areia.

- Está fazendo frio, não esqueça seu agasalho! – Shizune sorri antes de fechar a porta do escritório.

Sakura olha para trás e sorri. Ela termina de organizar os papeis e os coloca dentro de uma pasta parda, depositando-a numa gaveta, que ficava na mesa da Hokage,

- Ah..- Sakura suspira. – Todos estão em missões, e eu estou tão sozinha...

Ela pega o agasalho e sai da sala da Hokage, depois, virando a chave para trancar a porta.

- Melhor eu voltar para casa, antes que chova. – Assim que Sakura põe o pé para fora do prédio Hokage, a chuva começa a cair rápida e forte. – Maravilha, e agora?

Sakura olha para os lados, mas não avista ninguém. Ela então respira fundo e adentra na chuva, correndo para que talvez, ficasse menos molhada, até que esbarra em alguém.

- _Gomen nasai_, Sakura-_chan_!

- Naruto-_kun_? O que faz aqui na vila? Pensei que estivesse em uma missão com a Tenten, o Lee e o Neji. – Fala Sakura enquanto Naruto estende a mão para levanta - lá.

- Sim, é verdadettebayo, mas a missão acabou, conseguimos cumpri - lá, agora a Tenten, o Sombrancelhudo e o Neji foram se encontrar com o Gai-_sensei_, e aqui estouttebayo!

- Entendi, mas se você veio relatar a missão, a Tsunade-_sama_ precisou viajar para a vila da Areia.

- Tudo bem, eu espero ela voltarttebayo, mas... – Naruto faz uma careta – Por que estamos conversando no meio da chuva?

- Ah! Vamos ficar resfriados, e a chuva está cada minuto mais forte! – Sakura estava ensopada, assim como Naruto.

- Por aqui, Sakura-_chan_! – Naruto pega a mão da jovem ninja e começa a correr em direção a um galpão que ficava por perto. 

Assim que chegaram, Naruto correu com a porta do galpão o mais depressa que pode, o vento começou a ficar mais forte e fez a chuva mudar de inclinação. Sakura estava tirando o agasalho molhado e tentando secar-se com alguns panos que estavam no galpão.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-_chan_? – Pergunta Naruto tirando seu casaco, ficando apenas com a blusa preta. 

- Tudo nada, eu estou toda molhada, vou pegar um resfriado, atchim! – Ela põe o dedo indicador debaixo do nariz. – Vou ter que tirar essa roupa e esperar ela secar...

- T-Tirar a roupattebayo? – Naruto fica com as bochechas coradas.

- _Baka_, você fique do outro lado do monte caixas, e não vai vir aqui! – Sakura fala com um olhar feio para o ninja loiro. 

- E-Eu nunca pensaria em olharttebayo, não sou como o _Ero-sannin_!

- Nunca se sabe! – Sakura empurra Naruto para o outro lado. – Amanhã cedo à gente sai daqui, até lá as minhas roupas vão ter secado.

- Tudo bemttebayo, você quem sabe, Sakura-_chan_. – Naruto ajeita um punhado de panos no chão e se deita. – "Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura estava do outro lado do monte de caixas e terminará de se despir, esticando a roupa molhada sobre uma caixa.

- Vou me enrolar em um desses panos, está ficando frio. – Sakura se enrola em um dos panos e depois se deita, ela encolhe de frio, trazendo as pernas para perto do tórax. – "Que droga, não é aconselhável acender algo para esquentar, como o galpão é de madeira, pode causar um incêndio."

Sakura rolava no pano de frio, os cabelos úmidos molhavam o pano, deixando-a com mais frio.

- "Dizem que a melhor forma de se esquentar, é com o calor do corpo de outra pessoa, e..." – Sakura se levanta rapidamente com um olhar assustado. – "Como eu fui pensar numa besteira dessas? Ah, que horror...me deitar perto do Naruto..."

Sakura põe a mão sobre o peito e fecha os olhos, suspirando.

- Tudo bem, Sakura-_chan_? – Era a voz de Naruto chamando a ninja.

- Ah, estou sim... – Ela responde no mesmo tom. – "Naruto, aquele _baka_..."

Mais uma vez, Sakura põe a mão sobre o peito.

- "Estranho, já faz muitas semanas, que eu sinto esse coisa no coração, e sempre acontece quando eu estou perto do Naruto, ou quando me falam dele..."

Ela fecha os olhos e a imagem de Sasuke vêm em sua cabeça.

- "E já faz meses que eu não penso no Sasuke-_kun_, não sei...agora eu não sinto a falta dele, é como se a presença dele não me importa-se mais. Agora eu penso nele de forma, diferente...não sei qual, mas não é de paixão, nem amor..."

Sakura se deita novamente e fita o telhado interno do galpão.

- "Meu coração está batendo forte, começou a bater assim, quando eu me esbarrei no Naruto...não sei o que é..."

- ATCHIM! – Um espirro acorda Sakura de seus pensamentos. – Drogattebayo!

- "Era o Naruto, será que ele está com frio também? Melhor ir vê-lo, ele pode estar começando a gripar também."

Sakura se levanta e caminha até o outro lado, onde estava Naruto, ao chegar, ela vê que ele estava deitado, encolhido também.

- Naruto? – Sakura pergunta com a voz baixa, e o ninja olha para ela.

- Sakura-_chan_! – Ele dá um pulo de susto. – Ah, eh... O que, você... é pano...

Naruto estava extremamente vermelho ao notar que Sakura estava enrolada em um pano, e não conseguia falar direito.

- Ai Naruto, que cara é essa... – Sakura fala colocando a mão na testa – É como se eu usasse um vestido, puxa!

- Um vestido bem curto... – Naruto vira-se de costas para Sakura. – O que você quer Sakura-_chan_?

Sakura se aproxima mais de Naruto.

- Bom, o seu espirro me acordou, e vim ver se você estava bem.

- Na verdade, eu estou com muito frio, mas tudo bem...

- Espere Naruto, é que eu também estou com frio, até pensei em ascender alguma coisa para aquecer, mas o risco de incêndio é grande.

- Verdade, mas, não podemos fazer nada então... – Naruto se senta escorado em uma das caixas, e para sua surpresa, Sakura se senta ao lado dele.

- Se a gente ficar assim, acho que... – Sakura fica envergonhada e põe a mão sobre o peito novamente. – "Ele está mais acelerado..."

- Tudo bem, Sakura-_chan_? Você está um pouco vermelha.

O comentário de Naruto faz Sakura apertar a mão mais forte sobre o peito.

- "Minha respiração, ela está ofegante, meu coração... eu, eu..."

- Sakura-_chan_? – Naruto olha preocupado, será que ela estava passando bem? E para a surpresa de Naruto, de repente, Sakura se inclina em direção a ele, fazendo com que ele escorregue para frente e ela caia em cima dele.

- N-Naruto-_kun_, eu... - Ela estava muito vermelha e com os olhos cheios de água. – Eu gosto de você...

Naruto que estava atordoado, envergonhado e perplexo arregala os olhos azuis.

- Ah, eu também gosto, Sakura-_chan_! Todos gostam de você...

Naruto estava um pouco nervoso e suava frio, o calor de Sakura-_chan_, em cima dele estava deixando-o com o coração disparado.

- Não! Eu te amo Naruto! – Sakura fala com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, até que Naruto se levanta e tira a jovem de cima de si.

- Sakura-_chan_, não brinque comigo, por favor. – Naruto faz uma cara triste. – Você ama é o Sasuke-_kun_, por isso, não iluda meus sentimentos por você, que são muito sinceros.

- Mas, Naruto! É diferente agora...eu, eu não amava o Sasuke de verdade, sei lá o que eu pensava...só que, agora...só você vêm à minha mente, e seu nome é o que aparece no meu coração...eu estou sendo sincera...

- Ninguém deixa de amar alguém da noite pro dia, Sakura-_chan_. – Naruto vira-se de costas para Sakura, as lágrimas daqueles tristes olhos azuis começam a escorrer.

- Naruto! – Sakura se levanta e o abraça por trás – Por favor, acredite em mim...

Ela apóia a cabeça nas costas do ninja e começa a chorar. As lágrimas de Sakura começam a molhar a blusa de Naruto, até que ele se vira para trás e põe as mãos no ombro dela, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos.

- Sakura-_chan_, por favor, não me iluda...  
Sakura olha bem fundo nos olhos de Naruto e o beija, passando as mãos sobre o pescoço do ninja, que surpreso fica imóvel.

- Naruto...eu te amo de verdade, e quero mostrar ele para você...

- Sakura-_chan_... – O ninja estava envergonhado, ele não sabia o que dizer ou como agir, apenas olhava na sua frente, a Sakura que ele sempre amou profundamente. – Eu quero muito conhecer, os seus sentimentos por mim...

Sakura dá um lindo sorriso, que faz Naruto estremecer e ele fica mais surpreso, ao ver que o pano que cobria o corpo de Sakura, estava agora sobre os pés dela. Sakura caminha até Naruto, e coloca as mãos em volta do pescoço dele.

- Naruto... Quero ser sua para sempre, é você quem eu realmente amo, espero não ter descoberto tarde...

Naruto passa a mão sobre a cintura de Sakura, a trazendo para mais perto de si, e delicadamente sussurra no ouvido da ninja:

- Eu esperaria o tempo que fosse por você, Sakura-chan, mas fico muito feliz em saber que este momento chegou.

Naruto toma os lábios de Sakura e ela se entrega aos lábios do ninja loiro, que com as mãos percorria todas as costas de Sakura, causando nela arrepios deliciosos. As mãos de Sakura percorrem da barriga de Naruto, até seu pescoço, conseguindo tirar a camisa do ninja, e agora passeando com os lábios toda a extensão do pescoço dele, que se retorcia com os carinhos dela.

- Sssakura-_chan_... – Naruto estava arrepiado e para não deixar a companheira sem resposta, ele delicadamente acaricia os pequenos seios de Sakura, massageando levemente, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gemido baixinho, que só ele podia ouvir.

Eles se beijam mais uma vez e agora era Naruto que percorria o corpo da ninja com os lábios, parando sobre um dos seios de Sakura, passando a língua sobre o delicado bico do seio. Sakura segurava com força os cabelos de Naruto e gemia sem temer agora, ele era realmente tudo que ela esperava, não podia ser com outra pessoa, Naruto agora era tudo para ela.

Naruto deixa o seio de Sakura e continua o percurso até chegar na parte íntima da ninja. Ele passa a língua sobre o clitóris de Sakura, que geme mais alto agora, apertando com mais força o cabelo de Naruto entre seus dedos.

- Sakura-_chan_... – Ele se levanta e a abraça.

- Naruto-_kun_... – Ela beija a barriga do ninja, até chegar ao membro de Naruto, que já estava ereto. Ela o coloca com cuidado na boca e começa a fazer movimentos com a língua, deixando Naruto totalmente entorpecido pelo prazer. Naruto coloca as duas mãos sobre a cabeça de Sakura e a empurra levemente, gemendo a cada movimento, um gemido que estava deixando Sakura muito quente. 

Naruto se abaixa e deita sobre Sakura delicadamente, acariciando o rosto tão macio dela.

- Você realmente quer Sakura-_chan_? – Naruto a olha com ternura.

- Só se for com você, para sempre... – Ela dá um bonito e sincero sorriso para Naruto que retribui da mesma forma.

- Por favor, me avise quando doer, não quero causar-lhe nenhum tipo de dor... – Fala Naruto um pouco envergonhado, enquanto colocava seu pênis dentro do órgão genital de Sakura.

- Ah.. – Ela se contorce um pouco, e então Naruto para.

- Sakura-_chan_! – Ele fica com uma expressão preocupada, mas ela sorri para ele.

- Por favor, Naruto-_kun_, continue... Eu quero muito selar nosso amor agora.

Sakura dá a mão para Naruto q a segura, ele então volta a fazer a penetração, até que consegue e a expressão de dor de Sakura agora estava substituída por um imenso sorriso de prazer e satisfação. Naruto que agora estava mais tranqüilo em ver que Sakura estava bem começa a acelerar a penetração, fazendo com que Sakura gema muito, e a cada gemido que a companheira soltava, Naruto aumentava a velocidade mais e mais. O suor do rosto de Naruto começa a ficar cada vez maior, ambos estavam numa sensação maravilhosa.

- Naruto... Naruto... – Sakura chamava por ele de forma provocante e ele gemia em resposta, ambos nunca haviam experimentado algo tão bom, o amor puro e sincero, que naquele momento tomava conta de todo o galpão, eles mal percebem que a chuva havia se tranqüilizado, e o frio que estavam sentindo antes, não existia mais.

- Sakura-_chan_... eu...eu vou... – Naruto chega ao ápice do prazer.

- Naruto-_kun_... – Não demora muito para que Sakura acompanhe o ninja.

Ofegantes eles se olham e Naruto deita em cima de Sakura, exausto, mas com uma expressão de felicidade. 

- Eu te amo... para sempre...- Sakura abraça Naruto, que se aconchega mais.

- Eu também Sakura-_chan_, eu também... – E juntos adormecem, naquela noite chuvosa e silenciosa.

Já pela manhã, Naruto corre a porta do galpão e Sakura sai logo depois dele.

- Que dia lindo, nem parece que choveu tanto. – Fala Sakura se espreguiçando. 

- Sem dúvida, minha Sakura. – Naruto sorri envergonhado, então Sakura segura na mão de Naruto.

- Vamos meu Naruto, temos que passar no prédio da Tsunade-_sama_. 

Naruto sorri e os dois seguem de mãos dadas. Quem os via ficava surpreso. Não sabiam que em uma noite de chuva, dois corações finalmente se encontraram e se entregaram um ao outro, para sempre.

**Glossário:**

_Godaime_ – Quinto Hokage  
_gomen nasai_ – me desculpe  
_chan_ - diminutivo usado para meninas; apelido carinhoso.  
_kun_ - diminutivo usado para meninos; apelido carinhoso.  
_sensei_ - mestre, instrutor e etc.  
_sama_ - forma de tratamento formal, usado para pessoas importantes ou de cargos importantes.  
_Ero-sannin_ - "Lendário pervertido", é como Naruto se refere à Jiraya, um dos três ninjas _sannins  
baka_ - Idiota, bobo


End file.
